tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily the Beautiful Engine *'Engine class': GNR Stirling Single 4-2-2 *'Primary function': Passenger service *'Maximum speed': Aprox 70 mph *'Weight': 39 tons *'Driving Wheel': 8'1" *'Boil press': 140 lbs/sq in NS *'Power classification': Did not work for LMS or BR Emily is a large green Stirling Single, built by Patrick Stirling at Doncaster Works in 1870. She lived in Glasgow before coming to Sodor in 2003. Bio Emily was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new Coaches, since then, she showed lots of respect for the engines. She now works mainly on Thomas' branch line and sometimes works on the Main Line. Emily is one of the few female engines on the North Western Railway, and has been made part of the "Steam Team". Persona Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others, but can get into trouble or be fussy and bossy. She's a lot nicer and wiser than she lets on. All in all, Emily is very good friends with Thomas, although they don't always get along, but they could; however, since her debut episode, Emily's New Coaches, has hinted towards a romance between the two. Emily sometimes learns a lesson, like when she learned this in Excellent Emily, she knows that all of The Fat Controller's engines are excellent engines, including her. Emily has shown courage to the other engines since Emily's New Coaches. Emily loves to look all around her on the island, she can see how beautiful the island is, she thinks there is no better place to be on the island, she is always happy to be a part of everyones lives and happy to help them. Emily loves to have some fun with Thomas, sometimes, but she still knows there is a lesson to be learned and she always learns by her mistakes. Appearances Emily first appeared in Emily's New Coaches, and has featured regularly since. She has had at least one episode in every season following Season 7 and became a member of The Steam Team and Hero of the Rails Basis Emily is based on a GNR Stirling Single, of which there is only one left in the world, located at the National Railway Museum in York. Livery Emily is painted in the emerald livery of the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. She usually has shiny buffers, expect in Season 7, they were olive brown, like Fergus and Spencer. Trivia * Emily is the fifth female steam engine on Sodor. The first four are Bluebell and Primrose, Duchess of Hamilton and Lady. She is also the seventh female engine on Sodor when Daisy the railcar and Mavis the diesel are counted. * Emily is the fourth engine to not have a dome (the first three are City of Truro, Iron Duke and Mallard). * In Season 7, Emily's happy face had squinty eyes. This Face was Replaced in Season 8 with bigger eyes, and was used from seasons 8-11 regulary, and in some specially shot footage in Season 12. However, in the episodes in which she was or was one of the centers, when her model face was shown, it was her original Season 7 face. * In Season 13, Emily might have the number 12 painted on her, since she will be the twelfth member of the Steam Team. Relationship with Thomas Emily has been known to be friends with Thomas. Although they don't really get along all the time, they like to be together. It also hints since Emily's New Coaches that there might be a romance between them. Merchandising * ERTL model (discontinued) * LC Wooden model * Take-Along model (with a 2-2-2 wheel arrangement) * TOMY/Trackmaster model * 'My First' model (talking) * My Thomas Story Library 'Emily' * Hornby model * Bachmann model Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Scottish Engines Category:Ffarquhar Branch Category:Main Line